Santa no existe!
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Lucy al parecer no cree en nada de esto, y por la misma razon sepone extraña cuando llega la epoca de navidad pero sera injustificada sus creencias? Leve nalu pero igualmente kawai


**Hola todos ... bueno la cosa esta asi ... no tengo computador y no le puedo hacer nada y eso que tengo todo lo que prometi listo pero en un cuaderno, pero a penas tengo tiempo para ir a un ciber o algo los tratare... les eigo altiro que el ultimo cap de siempre te esperare esta tan... lindo a mi me encanto. Bueno hoy les dejo un especial de navidad y que por razones explicadas antes ahora estoy ocupando un telefono T-T asi que disfruten *-* **

**SANTA NO EXISTE!**

Las decoraciones navideñas estaban por doquier cubrindo cada centimetro de la ciudad, el ambiente familoar se podia sentir en el aire. Luces, muerdago, y demases todo en colores verdes y rojos.

La rubia camimaba tranquilamente hacia el gremio, cuando vio un buzon rojo con muchos niños emocionados a su alrededor, justo arriba habia unletrero con luces de neon, que decia "Mandale tu carta a Santa Claus" El seño de la rubia que fruncia ante tal estupidez, encontraba poco maduro de parte de las personas adultas hacer creer en esas cosas.

Volvio a retomar su camino hacia la fiesta que celebraste el gremio, pero el mal humor no se le quito ni siquira al llegar al ambiente euforico. Ella solo podia pensar en loa cuantoa reclamos de au padre cuando era pequeña, diciendole que no tenia que crer por nda en el mundo en esas cosas tan infantiles.

Romeo quien ha bia estado observando a la rubia por bastante rato se dio cuenta de que alho andaba mal con ella, por lo mismo se hacerco a ella

-lucy que te pasa?, porque no celebras?- pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a ella

Lucy lo miro con ternura, pero el chico se dio cuenta de inmediato de su sonrojo por haber vevido tanto ycrecordo la poca tolerancia al alcohol de la maga estelar. La linda exprecion de la rubia cambio a una enojada, agarro el baso de sake y lo estecho con la pared haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedasos.

-no exiate- susurro afirmando ambas manos en la mesa y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Para ese entonces todo el gremio le prestaba atencion y el peliwalmon se habia acercado para ver que pasaba.

-NO EXISTE! - esta vez grito y luego solto una carcajada que dejo perplejo a los presentes- santa claus no existe- esta vez se paro de su puesto y tomo el primer baso de alcohol que encontro, no dejo ninguna gota en el baso, pero lo que ell a no sabia era que era que el resipiente le pertenecia a cana y este tenia bastante grados de alcogol que los demas.

- lucy que te pasa santasi existe, nocierto romeo- pregunto natau al mismo tiempo que estampaba ambas manos en la mesa.

-no seas ingenuo Natsu dragneel, ya tienes laedad suficiente para saber que esoes una mentira, y que son los padres los que traen los regalos, NO FASTIDIES!- lucy estaba fuera de control y sobre todo con el trago porque nuevamente tomo entre aus manos una botella sin abrir y comenzo berla al seco.

-Lucy! ERES UNA PEAIMA PERSONA!-le grito el mago de fuego enojado, porque tanto wendy ,romeo y asuka eatan llorando desconsoladamente- no ves lo que hisiste?- apunto a la mas pequeña de todo el gremio, la maga estelar paro de beber y observo a la niña.

-yo...- bajo la cabeza avergonzada, apreto con tanta fuerza la botella que tenia que la rompio, de inmediato la sangre comenzo a bajar hasta llegar al piso.

Lucy dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida,el ailencia era completo ya que los mas pequeños habian dejado de sollozar en el momento en que rompio el recipiente.

Natsu parecia muy enojado pero a lavez my preocupado por el raro comportamiento de su amiga. Este vio como la rubia salia y de inmediato supo que era la primera vez que la veia tan borracha, ni siquiera podia caminar en linea recta.

-natsu ... anda con ella- le hablo Mirajane al pelisalmon, quien parecia estar sumergido en sus pensamientos- porfavor averigua que le pasa, ha estado extraña desde hace unos dias- los dos miraban la puerta por donde habia desaparecido la Heartfillia

La chica caminaba en zic-zac, por las calles de Magnolia intentando no caerse, lo que por momentos era bastante dificil, se ayudaba de cualquier cosa que estubiera a su alcance.

De un momento a otro en que no se percato de que la estaban siguiendo tres chicos con dos años mas que ella, quienes la rodearon y la dejaron sin salida.

Pov Lucy

Estaba rodeada por tres chicos que no pude distinguir,ya que para mi solo eran manchas borrosas ycuando hablaban era como un panal de abejas. intentaba consentrarme y poder salir de hay pero simplemente era complicado en el estado en que me encontraba. Estaba a punto de gritar o hacer algo para que se separaran, cuando senti la asquerosa mano de unos delos extraños subir por mi muslo derecho, con desesperacion intento sacarla con un manotazo, pero en el momento en que movi unpoco la muñeca lq mano comenzo a dolerle como mil demonios, pero esto noera lo que le mas me preocupba si no las constante caricias obsenas que le proporcionaban una y otra vez los extraños.

Pov Normal

El panico la inundaba, pero su cuerpo parecia no querer reaccionar, por haber ingerido esa cantidad tan exagerada de alcohol. pero al parecer el unico problema no estaba en que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, si no que habia perdido demasiada sangre y pronto perderia la conciencia.

-nat...su-susurro en el momento en que cayo inconciente.

Los tres chicos se miraron confundidos, pero luego sonrieron ya que asi seria mas facil hacer lo que quieran con ella. Natsu habia corrido detra de su amiga pero no habia logrado pillar, hasta que las risas de unas perasonas le llamaron la atencion. Noto con rapidez la cabellera rubia y como si fuera un demonio se avalanzo contra ellos gritando " QUE LE HICIERON A LUCY!"

Pov Lucy

La cabeza me daba vueltas pero difinitivamente la borrachera no se habia ido todabia. Al abrir losojos habia un techo blanco, a mi izquierda una ventna que aun mostraba la oscura noche, a la derecha una cortina de separacion, de inmediato intui que eatana en la enfermeria del gremio, pero la pregunta era ¿como llege aqui?, intente sentarme sobre la cama pero de inmediato la mano comenzo a dolerme.

-no te levantes, Mira dijo que durmieras-hablo una voz frente a mi.

Ladee la cabeza para observar para seber de quien se trataba, para misorpresa era una cabellera rosada,con un nuevo intento logre sentarme y el impacto de ver aNatsu asi casi hace que me caiga de espada. Estaba sentado con piernas y brazos cruzados, mirando en otra direccion , su frente la cubria una venda, en su mejilla derecha tenia dos parches, en los brazos tambien tenia vendas y parecia peor que yo.

- Que... te paso? pregunte sin poder evitarlo.

-se peleo con los tipod que estaban a punto de biolarte- contesto con una sonrisa Mira. _¡BI-BIOLARME!, _grite interiormente y agrandando mis ojos sin poder creermelo- pero para mal suerte de natsu, ellos eran clase S y por eso termino asi - termino de explicar la peliblanca, me entrego un baso con agua y una pastilla- bieno yo me voy, recuperate Lucy- se desido en la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de si y inevitablemente el silencio reino.

Con cuidado deje lo que me habia entregado laStraus aobre un mesita y me pare con cuidado, me pocione frente a mi amigo y lo empuje con la mano que no me dolia, provocando que se cayera.

-Per que te pasa! -reclamo de inmediato cuando se paro.

-por que siempre haces eso!- dije cuando comenzaba a llorar- siempre me proteges y terminas asi- lo mire a los ojos y comence a pegarle debiles golpes en el pecho.

-por que eres mi amiga- contest o sin dudar, pero algo en esa frace me molestaba- pero ahora... tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa, tu no eres asi- interrogo seriamente.

Que se supone que le respondo? que cuando pequeña mi padre nunca me dejo creer en ese tipo de coasas y estaba celosa de ellos si pudieran?

-yo... lo siento- baje la cabeza, de verdad lo lamentaba pero no queria responder.

-pero de verdad no crees en Santa?- yo negue con la cabeza- bueno entosnces hay que ir al polo sur para qe lo veas- sonrei por como lo dijo.

-olle... no era en el polo norte?- el lo penso por un momento y me dio la razon, me dedido una ancha sonrisa de esas que solo el puede dar.

-y, vamos a ir al final?- pregunto emocionado

- ya no importa, ahora si creo- sonrei y me avalance contra el para darle un abrazo.

-Auch!-nos quejamos al mismo tiempo, lo mire a los ojoa y nos reimosa carcajadas. Me acerque a el y le di un pequeñ o beso en la comisura de la boca, a lo que se llebo su mano justo donde lo habia recibido y coloco cara sorprendoda como si hubiera deacubierto algo que no sabia que era- Feliz navidad natsu- dine mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

FIN

HOLA CHICAS/OS , AQUI LES TRAGE UN SUPER ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD , QUE EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO , ASI QUE ESPERO QUE A UATEDES TAMBIEN

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

QUE LES PARECE SI ME REGALAN UN REVIEW PARA NAVIDAS? SOLO PIDO ESO ... CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO*-*


End file.
